


All Monsters Were Born Human

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [126]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Episode: s10e02 Reichenbach, Link?, M/M, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's feelings on Sam being tortured by Cole.</p>
<p>I'm sorry, this is pretty unrealistic. (syke I'm not sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Monsters Were Born Human

**Author's Note:**

> Season 10 episode 2 Reichenbach

Dean could feelit. The pain.

As he drove the Impala from bar to bar, his arm ached the tiniest bit and his nose stung. It was barely noticeable, like someone was poking him with a broken pencil, but it infuriated him. He couldn't stop thinking about it.

When Cole had called him about Sam, he really couldn't care less. In fact, he found it kind of funny that Sam was stupid enough to get himself caught by some skinny, obsessive, military twig. He had no intention of lingering on the fact that Cole could be mercilessly torturing his brother, until there was that old feeling of blinding pain in his right arm and his nose for the smallest moment, before it turned into dull throbbing, all happening seconds after the phone call with Cole.

The only conclusion he could come up with was some kind of link between him and his brother, something so strong that Dean could feel the pain Sam was in. If he was being honest with himself, he missed Sam more then he'd like to admit. It was like he lost half of what made him,  _him,_ and if he really wanted to dig deep, he could remember the tiniest amount of pain curling in his stomach when he left that note on his bed, and he could remember the guilt he felt when he imagined his brother reading it.

He never knew demons could feel empty. But all monsters were born human. And some stayed that way.


End file.
